Nakama
by Majin Pan
Summary: Mitsuko is the daughter of Mirai Trunks and Mirai #18. Though things happened in her time, and she ends up in another one, meeting Goten, Pan and Marron and most importantly, her parents' other selfs. R&R (odd couple alert)
1. Chapter 1: Mitsuko

****

**Nakama******

****

**Chapter 1: Mitsuko**

She grabbed her books from her locker and looked to her left with a smile.

"You're late" she commented and walked past him holding a pile of books.

He nodded and walked with her, casually slipping his hands in his pockets.

She ignored the looks the other students gave her, when she walked into the classroom and sat down, throwing the books in front of her.

"Good morning guys." he said as he took place in front of the class. He was obviously nervous and she grinned at him. When he finally noticed she was grinning at him, he returned the favor, before he started talking.

"Right, to be honest, I don't know where to start."

"Why not start by introducing yourself, Mr. Trunks." she laughed as she leaned in her seat and continued to grin at him.

Trunks put on a smirk. "It's Mr. Briefs for you, Ms Son. And to the rest of you, call me Trunks."

Pan rolled her eyes and opened one of her books. As usual, she grabbed a pen and started gnawing on it.

"I'm here to tell you about Capsule Corporation, the company owned by my mother, Bulma Briefs."

Pan smiled and listened to the same story she had heard yesterday. He had practiced his entire speech on her, Marron and Goten. Bura fell asleep listening to it, and if it weren't for Goten making funny faces, Pan would have fell asleep as well.

But for Trunks' sake, she'd stay awake in class. She focused on the so called "vice president" and nodded. Every once in a while she took the pen from her mouth and scribbled some notes. At first, they were notes about CC, but eventually, they became notes on 'How to improve your presentation skills'. At the end of the class, she smiled proudly and signed her notebook.

"A new novel, by Son Pan." she said in a satisfactory tone and stood up.

Trunks' cheeks were bright red by now and he left his spot in front of the black board to walk towards Pans table.

"Here Mr Briefs," she said, "Carry my books."

The two of them left the classroom, before any of the students could ask a question. These were the instructions given by Pan, the other day.

"If you want to be home in time, leave directly after your speech and don't hang around. The girls are well known for their ability to -"

"What? Talk?" Trunks had laughed.

Pan had nodded. "Yes, and talk they do. Trust me on this." she had told him.

Trunks placed her books back in her locker and looked at her.

"Well?"

"It went .." Pan hesitated. "Okay."

Trunks sighed and banged his head against a locker.

"That bad?"

Pan laughed and pulled him with her.

"No, idiot. It was just the same as yesterday, but it isn't exactly funny enough to hear twice."

"Or to tell it, twice." Trunks grunted.

"But.." she continued, again ignoring several looks from fellow students, "I made you some notes on how to improve it."

"Seriously Pan, I hate you."

"You can't hate me, I'm way too cute for that."

"You don't even know how to spell the word cute, damn you."

"Come on," she pulled at his arm and dragged the 30 year old with her to his car.

The strange looks they earned from others were understandable. Trunks was, after all, known around the city for his impressive looks and academic achievements. He inherited his mother's brains and looks, even though his father would claim that otherwise. And Pan was just a girl, known for her ability to learn incredibly fast. She had skipped several classes and was out of her place here, in University. But this story is not about Pan, nor Trunks, even though you might think so. No, this is all about the girl who was watching Trunks and Pan from the shadows. The girl who went unnoticed by everyone else. It was, as if she didn't exist. But when she stepped away from her corner, she caught the attention. Several heads turned her way, when she opened her eyes and focused on the car leaving.

Wide, blue shimmering eyes blinked, and a shy smile appeared on her pale face.

One of the guys who had been sitting in Pans class, walked up to her and blocked her way. He grinned at her, asking for her name.

"Mitsuko." she answered, while trying to look away from the guy.

The guy was trying his best not to be ignored, and continued to ask her questions.

She answered his questions politely, not revealing too much information about herself. It didn't matter, he had no idea. She then looked at him and raised one brow.

"Damn, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." he suddenly said, stating the obvious.

"Who is she?"

"She's not from around here, is she?"

"She seems a bit strange to me."

People started to whisper, and all the girl did was standing there.

"I'd like to go now, please." she whispered. The guy who had been talking to her looked at her, and stared into big blue eyes.

"Now." she added with a firm voice.

The guy immediately stepped aside and let the girl pass. Mitsuko left the school building and looked to her left and right. Which way did the car go?

She sighed and looked at the ground. If only she had told the guy to bugger off sooner. Then she wouldn't have lost track of those two.

Who was the girl he was with, again?

She searched her memory.

"I don't know." she stated, and searched for tracks on the road.

"This way then." she told herself, and started walking, in the direction the car supposedly went.

She kept on walking, and after she had been walking for 2 hours straight, she suddenly stopped. The city was unfamiliar to her. She didn't recognize any of the buildings. Her city was different. Even though it was supposed to be the same.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice and looked up.

"Goodbye guys!"

She blinked, and identified the voice as Trunks'.

"He's here."

She wanted to turn around but the loud sound of brakes startled her and she froze. Had she done exactly the opposite, then nothing would have happened. But just as she remained where she was, in the middle of the road, she nearly got hit by the car, whose driver was desperately trying to stop and turned a sharp left.

"Shit!" was the first thing he said as Goten pushed Pan out of the car and got out himself.

"Goten, you idiot! Look what happened!" the raven-haired girl yelled when she caught her breath and noticed the car smashed against the tree. Goten ignored his car, however, and kneeled down near the girl.

From a bit further away, Trunks started running towards the scene. It didn't take long before they were surrounding the girl on the ground.

Strangely enough, she was still awake. Dirt covered some of her face, but her eyes were open and she looked around with her curious blue eyes.

"I am so sorry!" Goten kept on repeating, while Pan was patting the girls arm.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Mitsuko turned her head to Pan and recognized her as the girl she had seen before, with Trunks.

It was then, when she saw Trunks leaning over Pan, staring right at her.

She blinked at him and smiled.

"Hello." She said softly.

Her voice was charming, a bit soft, but melodically. Slowly, she sat up straight, and Goten and Pan crawled back to give her some room.

Goten was still worried sick, as he kept on stammering "Shit shit shit."

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I'm okay."

"You seem to be." Pan remarked and got up. She brushed some dust of her pants and offered her hand to the girl with a smile.

Mitsuko hesitated shortly, then took the hand and was surprised to be pulled up by the young girl.

"I'm Pan." She introduced herself.

"This here is Trunks," she pointed to Trunks on her right and then at Goten. "That's my uncle, Goten."

"Listen, I'm really sorry - " the last one started, but Trunks interrupted him. "You look all right, but are you sure you don't want my mom to check on you? I live right here and my mother is really smart."

Mitsuko shook her head in an almost panicked manner.

"No, really, I'm fine. I was just very lucky I suppose. I am Mitsuko, by the way."

Trunks studied her for a moment, and then nodded. "All right, I suppose. At least come inside the house for a minute, they must have startled you."

"They?!" Pan frowned. "It was Goten who wasn't paying attention!"

"It's not like I wanted to hit the poor girl on purpose! You were the one waving and covering my view!"

"Don't try to blame this on me, Goten!" she said with a glare, and Mitsuko giggled shortly. Pan looked at her and shrugged.

"Yes, at least you're okay and all."

Goten nodded and looked at his watch. "Since my car is broke, you think your mom would mind if we staid for dinner?"

"My mom won't, my father will" Trunks smirked.

"Let's get you inside." Pan smiled at the new girl and led the way to the big white building across the street.

Trunks smacked Goten on the back of the head and laughed.

"You're damn lucky, Goten" he said shaking his head.

Mitsuko kept on smiling as she entered the one building she recognized. Little did the others know this was her home in her future.

No, the story doesn't tell the romantic tale of how one person ended up with the other. That tale is impossible to tell. It does, however, let us know what happened afterwards. When Mitsuko was born, she had a mother and a father. But at the moment Mitsuko stepped inside Capsule Corp, she had no one. She was a stranger in this time. And she would never truly exist here, either.

**_A new story, and when I promised myself I wouldn't start anything new until I finished another one. Oh well. Do I have to add anything to this? Yes I do!  _**

****

**This fic will contain an odd couple (I am –me- after all, but I'm not sure if it will play a big role in the story. The story  takes place after GT, like most of my fics do. Since Trunks is 30, that would make Goten 29 and Pan around 17 (I want her to be 17 instead of 16 and that's the power of the author, so :P) **

**If I'm not mistaken (and I really hope I'm not!!); Nakama means something alone the lines of "close friend(s)" ****or "trusted ally". ****And it's the title I've chosen for this fanfic. Personally, I looove the couple in this story, but you'll have to wait for the second chapter to find out about it! **

- **Pan chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Omoidashite

**Nakama******

****

**Chapter 2: Omoidashite (Remember it)**

"It's not that I don't like her," Pan whispered, "she seems nice enough, but,"

"She just sits there and smiles." Goten nodded.

The two relatives exchanged a meaningful look, which quickly turned in a grin.

It was true, however. Mitsuko sat on the couch with a frozen smile. Her eyes looked around the room in amazement, and whenever she talked, she would answer in a soft melodic voice.

Charming, sure, but it was creepy as well.

A short conversation already revealed that Mitsuko was new in town. No, she wasn't from around and no, she had never been to the city before. What she was doing in the middle of the road? A shy smile had answered that question.

She didn't know.

All three of them were surprised she wasn't hurt, and Goten was sure he hit her. He felt something against the car before he smashed it into the tree. The entire car crash brought up another argument between niece and uncle.

And all that time, the girl sat there and smiled, watching the two bickering. 

She was far from ordinary, Trunks decided. Looking at her made him slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't because she was gorgeous, or that she was ugly. She appeared normal, but wasn't. The girl had a slim face, and a petite figure. She had blonde hair, thick blonde hair which was tied in a sideways tail. The tail hung over her right shoulder, covering part of her dress. 

Trunks narrowed his eyes when he first noticed her clothing. She wore a black dress which ended right above her knees. Trunks didn't even pay attention to her figures. Over the dress, she wore a purple jacket. At first, he hadn't noticed, but then he noticed how worn out the jacket was. It couldn't be hers; it looked much older than she. It was at that point when he discovered the logo on the arm. 

"Mitsuko, if you've never been here before, then why do you have a Capsule Corp logo on your jacket?" 

Pan stopped talking abruptly and turned to Mitsuko. 

"Hey, you're right." She said surprised. 

Mitsuko looked down on her jacket and noticed the logo. Indeed, it was a jacket from the Capsule Corp. Not a very smart thing to do, telling lies about where she came from when the prove she *wasn't* a complete stranger was stuck on her arm.

She looked up again and her cheeks reddened slightly. This was the first change in skin color they'd seen on her, and it suited her. She shrugged.

"So I'm not a complete stranger. I've been around for a few days and found this in the dump."

Right there, she decided she was an awful liar.

Pan nodded slowly, Goten just frowned.

"Right." He said.

Mitsuko looked at him, and instead of smiling, she giggled. At first, it was a soft, short giggle. But then, when Goten's frown turned into a grin, she continued to giggle. She even placed her hand in front of her mouth, in an attempt to stop giggling. But when Pan, who sat right across her, started to giggle as well, it was impossible to stop.

From the outside, it seemed as if Mitsuko had the time of her life. Her face brightened up, her eyes were nearly closed because of the laughter, but from the inside, she was calm.

All kinds of thoughts crossed her mind as she wondered why she was acting like this. At least they seemed to forget the whole issue. It was rather stupid of her, wearing the jacket, when she wasn't going to tell them the entire story. But the jacket meant more to her than they could ever know. It was one of the few things she had left.

Of him.

_He smirked as he stepped back and ruffled her hair._

_"The thing is two sized too big, silly girl."_

_She grinned and looked at herself. The jacket was heavy on her shoulders and looked awful with the rest of her clothes. But she pushed her nose into the fabric and sniffed deeply._

_Scents of war, bloodshed, sweat and him, all mixed into one. Her fathers scent, and that's why she wanted the jacket._

_"I love it." She said happily. _

_He tugged her tail and smiled. "It's yours then." He said and pulled Mitsuko in a hug._

"What is everyone laughing at?" 

Pan almost choked on her Coke when Marron appeared behind her. The laughter and giggles stopped.

"Hey Marron, that took you long enough!" Goten greeted.

The blonde sighed and threw a bag on the couch. She walked past Trunks and greeted him by touching his arm for a second and fell down next to Goten.

"Tell me about it. Major traffic jam, I was stuck for hours." She took off one of her shoes and continued: "Did you know your car is parked into a tree?" 

Pan looked over at Mitsuko and started laughing again. Goten playfully punched his niece and nodded.

"Yes, we had a little accident." He explained and nodded over at Mitsuko.

"That's - "

"Mitsuko" she answered, and stared at the new guest. Her memory wasn't that great and she had no idea who this girl was. But somehow, she seemed familiar. Very familiar.

It was as if Marron thought the same. When she first noticed the girl on the bench, a shock went through her entire body. The girl was a few years younger, though slightly older as Pan she assumed. She had blonde hair, very much like her own. And beautiful big eyes. The girl smiled at her, and Marron realized she was staring at her.

"Oh, right." She stumbled. "I'm Marron, I stalk these three goons." 

"That's so sweet," her melodic voice replied. "Are the three of you best friends?"

Goten, Trunks, Pan and Marron exchanged a few looks and turned back to Mitsuko.

"We pretty much can't stand each other."

Mitsuko grinned. "I see."

In a way, Mitsuko was glad she followed Trunks and Pan home. These people seemed very nice. She wondered how they were related. If any of them knew her mother. 

But asking those kinds of questions would only make them more curious about her.

No, she had to win their trust, first. But winning their trust didn't have to be that hard. They seemed nice, they seemed friendly.

"So I understand my good friend Goten here, almost killed you?" Marron sipped some Coke and looked at him. "Do I need to begin about your driving skills?" 

Mitsuko laughed. "It was my fault, really. I was standing in the middle of the road." She grew tired of repeating the same thing over and over.

"But enough about my near death experience, it's making Goten uncomfortable." 

Pan and Trunks laughed.

"Uncle Goten is never uncomfortable." She remarked with smirk.

There it was again. That 'uncle' thing. It confused Mitsuko. The girl, Pan, was only a few years younger than she was. And that boy she addressed as uncle, didn't look that much older. 

"Pan, I think you're confusing her." Trunks said. Pan blinked.

"Am I'"

Mitsuko looked at Trunks.

Waves of pain, remorse and longing filled the emptiness, for a short moment. 

"Is she?" she said softly.

Trunks rested his head on one hand and grinned.

"See, Goten is Pan's uncle, if you were wondering."

"Ah." Mitsuko answered. "That explains why she is calling him 'uncle'" she smiled.

Marron chuckled. "You're so good at stating the obvious Trunks!" 

Pan rolled her eyes and looked at Goten and back to Mitsuko. 

"I can see why that confuses you. He doesn't look like an uncle to you, does he?"

Mitsuko shook her head. 

"Good." Goten commented happily.

"There's this huge age gap between him and his brother, my dad."

"Hey, huge is a big word Pan. Gohan is only 12 years older than I am!"

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Pan sighed and both of them started yet another argument.

Mitsuko was startled for a moment, however. That name. Gohan. So Pan was Gohan's daughter, and Goten was his brother? 

_"Who is he then?" she pointed at the few vague pictures of a man with dark hair. He had dark brown eyes and a happy smile on his face. He seemed pretty young, and was holding a young lavender haired boy._

_"Is that you?" _

_He laughed shortly._

_"All these questions, Mitsu-chan."___

_She liked it when he laughed. He didn't laugh that often. Not like that. And he was so much more handsome when he did. He looked so much happier when he laughed._

_"That's Gohan." _

_His smile had disappeared completely._

_"Why is he holding you?"_

_"He was my best friend, when I was younger."_

_"Wow." She said, dreamily and stared at the photograph. It seemed to be very old, but couldn't be, considering her father wasn't that old himself. _

_"Where is he now, Tou-san?" she asked._

_He bit his lip and stared at the photo, with an intense look, as if just looking at it like that, would bring the person in the photo back here._

_"He died, several years ago, in battle."_

_Battle__. Her father would always say 'battle' and refuse to get into detail. The 'battle' was forbidden territory. Neither him, nor her mother spoke about it. _

_Apparently, this 'battle' caused the death of her father's good friend, Gohan._

"Well, it must be a lot of fun to have an uncle like that, Pan." Mitsuko smiled.

"It could have been worse, I suppose. He's not like an uncle, though."

"More a little brother" Trunks finished.

"Exactly." Pan grinned.

"And we're being mean to Goten today." Goten sighed and leaned his head on Marron shoulder.

"Help me, Marron." He whined. She just giggled and looked at Mitsuko.

"What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." At least, she thought not. "I'm an only child. Don't know if I'm blessed or not." She shrugged.

"I'm one, too. And Pan, if you ignore Goten, is only child as well. Our parents had enough after one, I suppose."

"Except for Trunks."

Mitsuko couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Trunks curiously, who began to blush a little and frowned.

"What? Now you say it like it's a crime to have a sister!"

A sister. Trunks had a sister. Mitsuko had trouble coping with all the news she was hearing right now.

"A sister?" she repeated.

"Bura, that's her name, isn't here right now. To be honest, I have no idea where she is." Trunks explained.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Bura, Trunks. Her father is with her." A new voice added to the conversation.

All heads on the couch in front of Mitsuko turned around, and saw Bulma. 

"Hi Aunt Bulma!" the crowd almost cheered. 

The blue haired woman smiled and crossed her arms. "I see you're having a little gathering?" she said and she glanced over at Mitsuko.

_"Oh, it's been ages since I've brushed hair like this." Her voice said dreamily._

_"It's only been 4 years since you cut yours, I can still remember. Why did you cut it, anyway?" she asked._

_The older woman shook her head. _

_"I grew tired of it. It wasn't beautiful, like yours. It was a burden. But now, I regret cutting it."_

_"So grow it back. I always loved your hair." _

_"Silly girl."_ She smiled and finished the braid.__

_"Now, run along and get me those groceries. Be sure to be home before your mother notices I'm sending you."_

_"Oh she won't mind, would she?"_

_She smirked. "Probably not, but you can never be too sure. You look lovely, Mitsu-chan. Buy yourself something nice with the money you have left."_

_"I don't need anything nice. I have my jacket!" she said proudly and tugged at her arm. "See?"_

_The older woman smiled, turned her around and pushed her in the right direction._

_"Go on, just go already."_

"O- Obasan" she stammered.

**Is it too obvious? ^^ I suppose it is, but that's exactly how I planned it. I never write the second chapter on the same day, but this idea has been bothering me for so long, I might as well write it out of me. The couple will be revealed properly in the next chapter. If you think this story is crap, please tell me: Leave a review! And if you think this story is okay, definitely review me to tell me that! Thanks!**

**- Pan chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Ninmu Shippai

**Nakama******

**Chapter 3: Ninmu Shippai (Mission Failure)**

Funny, how things can be so much different than you'd expect them to be. For instance, Mirai Trunks never imaged that his father would show he cared.

But he did.

And Trunks certainly did not expect that facing *them* again, would be so hard. After all, he knew he was going to live.

When he returned to his own time line, Trunks soon confronted the two androids. His confidence was bigger than ever before. He had reason to be confident. The teenage boy had faced enemies far stronger than those two. But even though he was certain he outmatched them in strength, he was uncertain if he was able to face them properly. It was on an ordinary afternoon when he took off to finish it. Finish them, once and for all.

"Hey look, it's Trunks" Seventeen said. He didn't sound surprised, at all.

Eighteen turned around and looked at him. She noticed a change in the boy. Why, she didn't know. But for some reason, the brat had become a man. It confused Eighteen that she even noticed the change. Maybe after all these years fighting the same brat made her notice these things. She cared little and brushed her hair out of her face, as usual.

"My, you seem very confident today." Seventeen remarked as he watched the young warrior approaching.

Trunks didn't reply, and just stared at the twins. He glanced at Seventeen, and turned to Eighteen.

She knew.

She realized at that point, that she would die here today. 

Her eyes widened slightly upon her realization, but she didn't move an inch. She didn't even flinch or bother to tell Seventeen of her discovery.

Seventeen had no clue. In fact, he was already bored with Trunks, before the so called hero could even speak. But he didn't speak. He stared at Eighteen.

And not surprisingly, she stared right back at him. That little boy had grown up, indeed. She smirked, or forced her face to resemble something like a smirk.

"You remember this place, don't you." Trunks said.

"Huh? What are you babbling about?" Seventeen blurted out, before Eighteen could even think of the question. Did she remember?

She looked around and saw the same scenery as always. Destroyed buildings, smoke, holes in the ground, bloodstains and noises.

Faint noises, soft crying. This was the first time she took notice of it. The girl android listened closely, and looked in the direction the crying came from. It was a little boy, in the corner of a destroyed house. He was holding a doll, or part of it, anyway. 

With a sob, he whispered the name of a girl. "Mitsuko." He cried softly. "Niichan."

Her eyes rested on the little boy with his tears. The tears fell on the ragged doll and it was at that moment that he looked up and saw the android. 

Eighteen expected him to run away in terror, like every other human would have done. Instead, the boy sniffed loudly and shook his head. It was as if he disagreed with her.

Eighteen forced herself to look away from the boy. He had the nerve to judge her actions, but she didn't care. She didn't care he had lost a sister, a home. She didn't care he was all alone and hurt. Eighteen didn't care he wouldn't stop crying. But she did realize that she had caused those tears.

Then, she suddenly *did* remember.

"Gohan." She said softly.

Seventeen frowned at her, and Trunks nodded slowly.

"It was right here." The boy remarked.

Eighteen nodded slowly. 

"I am surprised you remember."

"Do it now." She ordered.

Both Trunks and Seventeen looked at her with confusion. Seventeen, because he had no idea what she was talking about and Trunks, because he was surprised she wasn't going to fight it. Him.

"Don't think I won't do it. I have no other choice." 

"I'm not asking for an explanation. I don't care. Just do what you must and get it over with."

"Sis, honestly, what are you talking about?"

Eighteen sighted with annoyance and glared at her brother.

"Seventeen, sometimes you have no clue. The kid is going to kill us."

His eyes widened for a moment, but then he suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Good one! That's the best one I've heard in years!" he laughed. The evil laughter filled the empty neighborhood and the soft crying of the boy further away stopped.

Eighteen glanced over at the kid once again, but he was standing now, ready to run away.

They all seemed to do that.

"Stop laughing." Trunks barked.

Seventeen indeed stopped and looked at him. 

"Wow Trunks, you *have* changed. What have you been up to. Are you high on anything?" 

The android laughed at his own joke, and suddenly, Eighteen became even more annoyed with her own brother. His ignorance was infuriating, and his jokes were even worse.

"I didn't come here for your entertainment, Seventeen. I'm here to finish you off." 

Seventeen nodded, suppressing his laughter. 

"So I heard. You realize it was only last week since we nearly killed you?" 

"Don't be a fool, Seventeen. Can't you see how much he has changed?"

She looked at him and noticed how he seemed taller and muscular since they last met. True, the last time they encountered each other, they nearly killed him and left him unconscious, but this had happened so many times before. And throughout the years, the boy only grew stronger. Eighteen caught herself on looking forward to their battles. She regretted none. She regretted nothing. She knew no regret, wasn't programmed to feel that way, but she did feel *sorry* for only one thing.

And it had to do with the young man in front of her. It was all about him and killing his best friend.

Maybe sorry wasn't the right word for it. Sorry meant regret and she had none. But maybe killing one of the few people that boy had left was a mistake. Even though mistakes were impossible for her. She was perfect, after all. And mistakes would mean failure. Failure was impossible.

"Come on, Eighteen. You can't honestly be serious. This is Trunks we're talking about. The boy! Our favorite toy!"

If only androids could have felt ki's. If only the two siblings understood how strong he really was. 

Right then, Trunks decided he would she them his strength. The energy around them surged into a golden aura when he turned into a Super Saiyan. Both androids had seen the display over and over and weren't impressed. They had killed Super Saiyans before, and fought this one so many times.

Seventeen stared at the young Saiyan with a blank expression.

"Again?" he said, "You are going to kill us now, right?"

"I am going to make up for everything you two have done." Trunks snarled.

"Good." Seventeen replied. "I'll give you a hand then." He said and shot a ki blast from the palm of his right hand. Trunks didn't take his eyes of the android, but merely flashed, allowing the blast to hit the ground behind him.

Eighteen sighed, and brushed another strain of hair out of her face. She watched as both men were trying to impress each other.

Seventeen shot another blast from the same hand, again avoided by Trunks. Then, all of the sudden, the android kept shooting short blasts from him palm, in an attempt to hit Trunks. Trunks had flown upwards and was floating in the air in front of them.

The black haired android laughed shortly and aimed his other hand at Trunks, releasing an enormous blow.

Trunks avoided it easily and kept on smirking at the android. The blast hit a building behind Trunks.

There it was again, that sound. First, the sound of the blast flying through the air. Then, the sound of the impact. And slowly, the rumbling. Parts of the already half destroyed building began to fall down.

At first, Eighteen just noticed the sounds. When she slowly turned her head to see what had been destroyed this time, she saw it. In an instant, too much happened.

The little boy was still standing there, holding the doll, looking at her.

Was he crazy?

Eighteens eyes widened at the sight, and before she knew it, she had gained the attention from both her brother and Trunks, by screaming,

"Watch out!" 

Trunks froze and narrowed his eyes, but the blonde android had vanished.

He blinked in surprise as he couldn't spot her that easily, but then he saw the look of disgust in Seventeens eyes. It wasn't that often that the android showed emotion in those eyes, but something had really shocked him. He slowly turned his head to see what.

It was Eighteen, holding a crying boy, protecting him from the rubble falling down on him. She barely cringed when a large stone dropped on her head. All she did was brush the hair out of her face.

"You moron." She told the boy. He turned around with big eyes, clinging to the doll as if it could save his life.

He released a big sob and Eighteen let go off him, pushing him away.

"Run." She ordered and the boy obeyed immediately.

"Sis." Seventeen said. "What did you just do?"

"You.. You saved him?"  Trunks stammered.

"That's just gross, Eighteen. You showed mercy."

Eighteen stood up slowly and sighed, annoyed. "Shut up Seventeen. All of this is useless."

Trunks couldn't keep his eyes of the boy that was running away from the scenery as fast as he could. This was not what he expected. He never thought she'd do something like this. Did it change anything, at all?

"Too bad you think of it, that way, because frankly, I'm getting bored." Seventeen replied, and before anyone could argue with him, he powered up and launched himself at Trunks.

"I think I'll kill you today." The android stated.

Trunks flinched, appeared behind the android and almost roared: "Not now, not ever!" before ascending to the second level. A level neither androids had ever witnessed before. He grabbed the android before he could react and held him up high in front of him. One blast, straight through his body was enough.

The remaining of the android fell on the ground, with a soft 'CLUNG'. Eighteen stared at the ground, when her brothers head, or what was left of it, rolled in front of her. They eyes looked at her and his mouth fell open.

"Honestly, sis." He said, before the face froze and the head exploded. 

Gone. Just like that.

She didn't blink. The expression on her face didn't change, either. Her memory read the description of her mission. "Search, find, destroy. You two are the strongest beings alive. You are the closest to perfect. Take care of each other, and destroy mankind. Rule the world with terror." 

The voice of her creator was heard, all the time, in her head. 

"Take care of each other."

In a matter of seconds, he was gone. He could never be brought back, she realized. Now, she was alone. And she knew she was going to die. 

Was it dying, though? Did she truly live? Eighteen wondered, in those few silent seconds, if she really did mind that she wouldn't survive this. Trunks. The brat.

She looked up from the ground and faced him. He stood behind Seventeens burned torso. The young man looked at her, his eyes filled with anger, pride and satisfaction.

He took "pleasure" in killing her brother. He had enjoyed it. The arrogant bastard. Trunks.
    
    _Hearing your name _
    
    _The memories come back again_

She remembered fighting an arrogant warrior. She had hated him. He was dead now. And this was his son. She had fought Trunks many times. She kicked his ass when he was just a boy. She enjoyed their fights, when he was a teenager. And now, he had become a threat. She had hated him. Something had happened however.
    
    _I remember when it started happening_
    
    _I'd see you in every thought I had and then_
    
    _The thoughts slowly found words_
    
    _Attached to them_

"Are you.. crying?"

It was the first thing he said, and when he spoke the words, he said them softly. Not harsh, the way he had spoken to Seventeen, right before he blasted him into the Otherworld. No, he had asked it with surprise and something that resembled hope.

Crying? Tears?

She felt her cheeks and examined her wet fingers. She *was* crying.

"I am." She said, confirming his question. "I am sorry." She then managed to bring out.
    
    _And I knew as they escaped away, I was_

_Committing myself to them.___

"Sorry?" he asked. "You are sorry!?" 

She nodded slowly, suddenly aware that the tears didn't stop running across her cheeks. Her eyes felt strange, as if the burning feeling wouldn't stop.. And her throat, it hurt. 

"I am." She said in a tone completely different from her usual.
    
    _ And every day I_
    
    _Regret saying those things._
    
    Trunks shook his head and looked at her with disgust. "That's not enough. Not nearly enough."
    
    "Don't you think I don't know that." She barked at him. "Finish it off. Now!" she ordered him.
    
    He hesitated and then shook his head, remembering his mother's words.
    
    "Sometimes, settling a score isn't everything. I wish, for your sake, that the thought you prevented things and made it right in the past, is enough. You made a difference. Don't stain your hands with more bloodshed."
    
    He had snorted, like his father would have done and looked at his mother. "They don't have blood to shed. They're inhuman."
    
    They had no blood. But this creature had tears. And she had regret? He cursed inwardly. Himself, his mother, the android in front of him. He knew he was going to regret what he was going to say.
    
    "It's not enough to be sorry. But I won't kill you. I'm not like you. Or him." He said, pointing to the arm lying next to him.
    
    She stared blankly, and it took her minutes to realize she was alive still. And he wasn't going to kill her. But the tears were still there. Seventeen was still dead. And the lavender haired boy she had despised took off and all she could do was stare.
    
    _ 'cause now_
    
    _I see that I _
    
    _Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

"Gomen Nasai." She whispered. "I have failed."

**Okay, maybe this was a bit confusing, but all of THIS happened in Mirai Trunks' time. This is what happened after he returned, if that's any help at all. ^^  Just wait and see what I have in mind for the next chapters, this is only the beginning (and the first big flashback). But, the entire story will probably contain entire flashback chapters, just to confuse you, hehe. Anyway, hope you liked. I didn't like writing it, but that's because it's a lot of crap, but NECCESARY!  -.- The next chapter will focus on Mitsuko, again.  **


	4. Chapter 4: Mitsuko again

**Nakama******

**Chapter 4: Mitsuko, again**

"Wow, I can't believe you knew that! Where did you learn that?" 

Bulma had trouble hiding her enthusiasm and had a wide smile on her face. Mitsuko shrugged.

"I know the right people." She replied, but no one knew what she meant by those words.

Bulma laughed and nudged Trunks. 

"You picked a fine girl to be your new friend. She has a brain!" And with the same big smile she turned to Goten and winked. "And you picked a fine girl to nearly kill."

Mitsuko's eyes shimmered. "Oh, he wouldn't have killed me, I'm a tough one."

All of them started to laugh at the comment. Mitsuko would have felt insulted, but knew that those words out of her mouth sounded ridiculous. And she could handle the laughter from these people. Two of them had meant a lot to her. 

When Bulma found out Goten had hit her with his car, she had kneeled down in front of her and had grabbed her pulse. A glare at Goten was all before she started rambling.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" she had asked. "Let me check on you, just to be absolutely sure."

Mitsuko had pulled her hand back, not interested in a check up, at all. Eventually, she managed to convince them she didn't need any special attention. Bulma had smiled at her, and then ruffled her blonde hair.

"Good. Such a waste of a pretty girl."  

The touch of Bulma's hand was strange. It made Mitsuko feel odd inside. All the familiar things in this house made her wonder. Little things, noises, and faces. She remembered, but didn't feel a thing.

Suddenly, a cell phone went off in the room, and Mitsuko shook up. She tried to find out where the sound was coming from, but no one responded to it. The noise drove her crazy. Even though she didn't flinch from the outside, she was screaming on the inside. 

Pan stared at the girl, when Marron tapped her shoulder.

"Pan, honey, it's yours." 

"Huh, what?" she said distantly, but then realized it. "Oh!" The young girl jumped up and searched her outfit. It didn't take long to find the cell phone, and Mitsuko could finally relax when Pan pressed the button.

"Ye-"

Before she could answer the phone properly, she was cut off by a yelling voice on the other end. She cringed and listened to the voice, as she fell back on the couch next to her uncle.

Bulma raised both brows and looked at the girl, then at Goten.

"Does her mother know she's still here?" she asked him. Goten grinned.

"Apparently not."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Did you bother to check if Pan had phoned home?"

"No? Why?"

"Because you're her uncle!?" 

Bulma shook her head in defeat and took place next to Mitsuko.

After a long exhausting talk, Pan put her phone back and sighed.

"I have to get going. Thanks for dinner, Trunks." She said, as she picked up her coat and gave Marron a soft kick against her knees. 

"We'll talk later, right?"

Marron smiled at her. "Sure thing, chuck." 

When Pan walked past Goten, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him with her. In the door opening to the hall, she froze and turned around.

"What about you, Mitsuko? Do we need to drop you off somewhere?"

Mitsuko looked up, and thought. She had no place to stay, not that she needed any. But if she wanted to be around them, some more, she had to spend the night somewhere.

She had to tell them a lie, she figured. A lie, again, but this time, one that didn't make her sound ridiculous.

"You can stay at my place?" Pan suddenly proposed.

Trunks frowned. "She can?"

The raven haired girl stuck out her tongue and nodded. "Of course she can, Mr. Trunks. You know my father doesn't mind guests. It will be fun!" 

Mitsuko was surprised by the sudden invitation, and studied the girl. She was unknown to her, but this was the perfect chance to find out. She seemed nice enough, and it saved her the trouble of lying.

"I'd love to, if your parents won't mind."

Pan looked completely satisfied and did not hesitate a single moment.

No one had trouble with the fact Mitsuko had an unknown past. Even Gohan and Videl invited her in their house without knowing who she really was. The girl with the blue eyes didn't look like she had to be feared. On the contrary, she looked completely harmless. After Pan told her parents Goten had hit her with his car, they almost felt obliged to take the stranger in. And that's how the girl who had watched Trunks and Pan from the shadows became a visitor in the Son residence.

"I told you they wouldn't have a problem with it." Pan smiled at her and fell down on the bed. 

"You'll love it here, Mitsuko, the city is the best. I'm glad I moved here."

Mitsuko sad down on her bed and stared at the other girl.

"You moved here?" she asked softly.

Pan nodded and stared at the ceiling. A small smile appeared on the girls face when she told Mitsuko how Bulma persuaded her father to move to the city.

"She has a way with people, huh?" 

"Who? Bulma?" Pan asked. "Most definitely." 

Pan turned around and faced Mitsuko. She leaned on her hand and yawned.

Mitsuko simply stared. Pan suddenly felt uncomfortable and cleared her throat. 

"Mitsuko?" 

The blonde girl blinked and her blue eyes focused on Pan again. The smile never disappeared from her face.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Pan asked. 

Mitsuko frowned at her curiosity, but figured it was a _natural _thing to do. She had explained very little about herself, or her thoughts.

"I was thinking about your family and friends." She explained slowly.

"My friends," Pan frowned. "I don't have that many, just a few close ones."

Mitsuko nodded.

"But you have your family." She said, and stared at her own jacket. It looked old and filthy, but it was what reminded her of her family. She slowly took it off while she continued to stare at Pan.

"Yes, my grandmother claims I got that from my father." She grinned.

"Yes, your father seems nice enough. Gohan, was it?"

_"Gohan, he was the son of Gokou, he was one of the most pure hearted fighters that ever lived." _

"Yes. Gohan, and my moms name is Videl." Pan frowned briefly, as if she was thinking about something, when all of the sudden she bent over and searched under her bed.

As she leaped back up, she held a photograph and motioned Mitsuko to come and sit next to her. Mitsuko stood up and took of her jacket, showing the rest of her body for the first time. Pan had trouble acting normal, when she noticed a huge scar on Mitsuko's left shoulder. It wasn't entirely visible, but the scar probably ran across her whole upper body. It was covered by a black dress, however, worn over a dirty pair of jeans. Bura would have called this a fashion disaster, and Pan most definitely agreed.

Mitsuko smiled, a little bit uneasy this time, and sat down next to Pan.

"This is a picture of all my friends and family, from a few years ago. It's easier showing you this way." She explained cheerfully. 

Mitsuko stared at the picture, completely ignoring Pans reaction on her scars. She didn't notice anymore, nor did she care. She couldn't remember if she ever did.

The photograph was taken at the Capsule Corp, she could tell, and Mitsuko immediately recognized Bulma and Trunks.

Pan followed her look and pointed at a man who was holding a blue haired girl. He was looking away from the camera, and Bulma had her hands on his shoulder.

"That's Vegeta. He's Trunks' father, and that's his sister right there, Bura."

_"My father Vegeta, your grandfather was a great warrior, like Gohan was. After I was born, he died,  in battle."_

She never heard of any Bura. She looked at the girl and saw the resemblances between her and Bulma. 

"Trunks has a sister." She repeated softly. Pan hardly noticed and moved her finger from the Briefs family to her own. Mitsuko smiled.

"That's you, you look so young there!"  she chuckled softly.

"Hey, I was 14 at the time, all right?!" Pan grinned and pointed at a little guy next to her.

"You have a brother?" Mitsuko asked when she looked at the boy and definitely noticed how much he looked like Goten.

"No. Err. That would be my grandfather, it's a long story. Gokou."

Mitsuko looked up and frowned briefly, before she studied the photograph and the boy further.

_Gokou__ died, he was killed by the heart virus. We were too late finding a cure. He died, you would have loved him._

Pan suddenly laughed. "Haha, my grandfather was a fool. He's gone now, though. We all miss him very much." Her voice dropped to a level where her grief was heard, clearly. Even Mitsuko noticed, but she didn't know what to say or do.

That's when she looked back at the picture and spotted Marron. She froze, completely. It wasn't Marron who caused it, it was someone else.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Mitsuko didn't respond, her eyes were locked on the photograph. She noticed only one person, and Pan didn't have a clue.

"Oh, that's Marrons family. The older short guy is Krillin, and the pretty woman is her mother, Eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Mitsuko spoke, with the same melodic voice as always.

Pan rubbed the back of her head. With a look at Mitsuko, she figured all of this was confusing the girl a lot.

"She's a bit different than us, humans.. that's why her name is a number. She's.."

_"Jinzouningen" _

_"I don't get it." She said with a hint of confusion._

_Bulma__ smiled painfully. _

_"Your mother is an android, Mistuko. She was created by a man called Dr. Gero."_

_"Are you .. My mother?" Mitsuko looked at her grandmother with disbelief. _

_"Mitsu-chan," Bulma placed her hand on the girls blonde hair and smiled._

_"This is the truth, honey. Your mother is different from other people, and has a number as a name, because she's an android."_

_"Why didn't anyone tell me this? And .. how, what about me?"_

_"You are completely human, Mitsu-chan. Eighteen is part human as well, so it's not impossible for her to have children. And look at you now.."_

_Mitsuko__ blinked._

_"You're a beautiful young girl with no worries, and for your mother to tell you she isn't like the rest of us, is very difficult. They wanted to keep it a secret."_

_"Then why did you tell it to me?" Her voice was shaky, for the first time in months._

_"You know I can't keep any secrets from you." Bulma chuckled._

"Aren't you surprised?"

Mitsuko shook up.

"She had a daughter?"

Pan only frowned. This girl seemed nice enough, but she was very strange. The fact the woman in the picture was an android didn't surprise her, and the fact her grandfather was little boy seemed perfectly normal to her. What was up with this girl?

"Yes, Marron is her daughter."

"And she is married with him?" She frowned at Krillin, who stood in the picture with an enormous grin.

So this was her mother's faith in the past. To end up with a little man like that. To have a different daughter.

She had a sister.

Mitsuko managed to control herself. The surprise was big, but when she saw how Pan was studying her, she quickly changed her attitude. She tried to act normal, but it was very difficult for the girl to do so. She was far from normal after all.

The girl managed to befriend Pan, and the others. While she didn't tell anyone where she came from, she managed to win their trust. How, she didn't even know herself. How these people could trust a complete stranger was a mystery to her. But she didn't care too much. All she knew was that she had infiltrated a group of people who could have been her family and her friends, if she had been lucky. If she had lived in a different world.

"You know, you're a very silent type." Pan commented when they were walking down the road.

"I've been on my own lately, no one to talk to." Mitsuko shrugged.

"I suppose that's true." Pan said and looked at the girl. She couldn't help but wonder why on earth the girl was alone and homeless. She was almost certain there was something wrong with her, but something else convinced her it was nothing. 

"Why are we walking, anyway?" Mitsuko suddenly ask, trying to break the silence.

"Trunks promised me to give me a ride. And since you have nothing better to do, I'm taking you with me!" Pan laughed. Then, she paused before she asked the girl : 

"Aren't you in university or college or anything?"

Mitsuko stared blankly for a brief moment. In her future, the few schools were crowded, because of a lack of teachers. The world started to blossom again, but slowly. No, there never has been a chance for her to go to university. There had never been school for her. She shook her head.

"Home schooled." She commented. 

Pan nodded slowly. That figured. 

When they finally reached Capsule Corp, Trunks was waiting by his car. He tapped his feet impatiently, but the grin on his face showed he was only kidding. Pan stepped on his feet on purpose, before she jumped in the car. His grin disappeared and he made a painful face, until he spotted Mitsuko.

"Hi" he moaned, and the smile returned on his face, if slowly.

Mitsuko giggled softly at all of this. 

"Good morning Trunks." She said softly and took place in the back of the car. Trunks followed and drove off, occasionally looking in the mirror to observe the girl in the back of his car. Pan did the same thing, from the corner of her eyes, but Mitsuko barely noticed. Or pretended she didn't notice. All the girl did was stare with a smile stuck on her face. Trunks kept exchanging looks with Pan through his mirror, until they reached the university.

"Okay, so what are today's plans?" Pan asked, as she grabbed her bag.

Trunks looked at his watch. "I'll be done at 3, and I've promised to meet Goten and Marron in the city. You two are coming along, right?"

"I'd love to." Mitsuko nodded, and Pan smiled.

"All right, we'll see you at lunch, though, right?" 

"No way I'm going to share a table with the teachers, kid. So, yeah."

"Trunks, stop calling me that!" the girl grinned and slapped him on the back of his head as they crossed the street. All of the sudden, they hear a girl scream, and they turned around.

Not far from them, a red haired girl lied on the ground, her leg under a car. Two guys jumped out of the car and tried to lift it, but had no luck.

Pan gasped, and Trunks quickly reacted.

"What's going on! Two accidents in two days!" he yelled as he ran towards the car. 

"Hurry, stand aside!" He ordered the guys, and lifted the car.

Pan appeared behind him and looked at one of the guys. 

"Is it a Capsule car?" she asked him. The guy blinked, too shocked to say anything. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"Yes..Yes I think so!" he eventually answered, and Pan started searching for the right switch on the car, still being held by Trunks. With a loud "POOF" the car capsulated and Trunks picked it up and returned it to the guy. 

"Anyone called for an ambulance yet?" he asked to the crowd. Several heads nodded, and the two of them sighed with relief. Trunks grabbed Pans hand and dragged her away from the scene.

"Show's over, we've got class." He said, and Pan nodded.

"That was bizarre," she commented, and wanted to continue, until she noticed Mitsuko was gone. 

"Where is Mitsuko?" she asked in confusion. Trunks frowned.

"She didn't follow you then?"

Pan shook her head and turned back to the streets. 

"Trunks. Look. She's there." She said, as she poked him to get his attention. 

Mitsuko stood in the middle of the street, right where they left her. When Trunks and Pan both ran towards the place of accident, she had frozez, suddenly remembering it, all again. Noises, of traffic, of people. Images, of people, of traffic, of blood. Voices, panicked voices of strange people.

_"Girl?__ Are you all right?" _

_"She's not answering! Someone, help!"_

_"It wasn't my fault, I swear. I didn't see her, she was just there, all of the sudden!"_

_"Does anyone know who she is?"_

_"It's that girl, isn't it? From the android?"_

_"What? She?"_

_"I ran into the androids' daughter!? I'm dead!"_

_"Run! Before she finds out it was you. You'll be dead for sure!"_

_"Ugh." _

_Speaking was hard, her mouth was filled with blood. Her chest felt awful, breathing had never been so hard. It was, as if someone was dancing on her body, and wouldn't stop hurting her._

_"Dad."___

_"She's alive!"_

_"Mommy."_

_"Shut up, I think she's talking."_

_"She's talking all right, she just asked for her mother. What if she has some strange android way of communicating and her mother will be here in an instant!"_

_"Why don't you just shut up and relax. We need to help her, no matter who her mother is!" _

_"I'm out of here, just like that other guy. I'm not going to wait around until.."_

_"What?"_

_"KAMI NO!"_

_"What is it- Her!"_

_"What is going on here?"_

_She recognized her mothers mono tone voice, and tried to relax. It was going to be okay now. If the hurting would only stop._

_"I.. She.. he.. It wasn't me, he took off after he saw her. She's.."_

_"Mitsuko!"___

_"Yes, she got hit and.."_

_"Why didn't you help her!"_

_"Mom.."_

_She started to cough up blood when she felt two strong arms around her. Eighteen picked her daughter up and glared at the person in front of her._

_"If she dies, I'll have to kill someone." _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I wasn't.."_

_"Don't worry Mitsu-chan" Eighteen looked down on the girl in her arms. "I'll get you somewhere safe."_

_"Really, I couldn't help it."_

_"Morons."__ The android glared at them before she took off with the girl in her arms. Mitsuko could barely breathe, and felt the wind blow in her face. At that point, her mother turned silent. And before she could say or do anything, everything turned black._

**_Okay, work with me ^^ I just figured out the entire story, but it's a little bit blurry right now. But it's all on paper (the idea is, anyway) and we'll get to the point soon enough. Excitement all around, haha. _**

**_Oh, school sucks. Main reason I'm not writing. Leave a review, even though you'll probably hate it or don't understand it AT all. Yay!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Yoshi

**Nakama******

****

**Chapter 5: Yoshi (All Right)******

"That was the scariest thing, ever." Pan sighed and let herself fall on the couch.

Mitsuko gave a frown and sat next to her, not relaxing a single muscle.

"I already told you, I was sorry. I don't know what happened." 

Pan nodded. "You just froze, didn't respond to anything we said, it was freaky!"

Trunks dropped down on the floor in front of them and turned on the TV. He looked over his shoulder at the two girls and nodded. 

"You just looked different, Mitsuko. Not at all like yesterday, when it was *you* who was in that accident."

Mitsuko sighed. 

"I guess I'm just weird." She shrugged.

Weird was definitely the word to describe her. After she completely froze upon noticing the accident, nothing could bring her back to reality. It was as if she was stuck in another world. Pan and Trunks waited for her to snap out of it, but it took too long. Eventually, Pan slapped her in the face, bringing the girl back to this world

"Did you know that red haired girl?" 

Mitsuko looked at Pan with surprise, then shook her head. 

"Never seen her before in my life." She admitted.

"Then why," Pan said as she raised a brow, "I can't help but wondering why you *were* so out-of-this-world?" 

Mitsuko remained silent, aware that this was hard to ignore. She had been out-of-this-world. They had every right to suspect her, or at least to think of her as "strange". But they didn't see what she saw. She remembered and the accident brought back flashes of her past. They knew nothing of it, and would never know. But the words sounded very clearly in her head, even at this very moment.

_"What happened? Oh no, what happened!"_

_"Shut up, and just help her Bulma."_

_"I can't! Not if I don't know what happened!" _

They had focused their attention on the television. At least, Trunks and Pan had. Mitsuko observed both of them as they were watching a show on the TV. After the girl from the accident was taken away, everyone rushed to their classes. Trunks was late for his lecture, Pan had no intention of following her next class, since she brought Mitsuko along. The day didn't last long. After lunch they decided to head to the city, because there was no point in staying on the campus. But it turned out that both Marron and Goten were delayed, and couldn't make it in time. So the three of them went back home. 

During everything that happened that day, Mitsuko had studied Trunks carefully. In return, he had watched her as well, and she soon realized he was still very confused. It was obvious he didn't know wetter to trust her or not. She continued to smile at him, knowing that she had to win his trust, because he was the only person that actually mattered. Him, and _her, but there was still no sign of her, except in that picture. _

"Hi guys, what are you doing home already?"

Trunks turned around again and Pan gave a smile.

"Well Aunt Bulma," She started, "Trunks here had plans in the city, but our best friends ever decided not to show up." She ended her sentence with a grin.

Trunks rolled his eyes but confirmed with a nod. "Something like that. We just decided to hang around here. Oh, we brought Mitsuko with us as well, if you don't mind." He said, pointing at the obvious other person on the couch.

Bulma merely smiled. "Course I don't. Great to see you again, feeling a bit better?" 

Mitsuko had to think on what she meant for a second until she realized she was talking about her so called accident the other day. "Much better, thanks" She smiled and pretended to be very interested in whatever was showing on the television.

As Bulma headed towards the kitchen, Trunks and Pan turned to the TV as well, until another person entered the room.

"Hi Dad." Trunks greeted his father. Mitsuko turned around and saw a rather short but extremely well build man entering the living room. His face wore a smirk, one that seemed to fit him naturally. He grunted a greeting, and didn't even look up when Pan also greeted him. 

"So, Dad," Trunks continued, and sat up straight, "Where did you take Bura last night, I mean, it seemed to take forever before you guys got home."

Pan turned around and focused on Vegeta, who had looked up at for the first time. He acted as if he hadn't even heard his son the first time.

"The girl dragged me along to a birthday party. I've been there all night, watching her and those useless humans, having fun." The sarcasm dripped of the fun part, and Mitsuko and Pan both had trouble not to laugh.

"Hm." Trunks responded, then looked at Mitsuko. "Oh, meet a new friend of mine, dad." He said and pointed at Mitsuko.

Vegeta stared at the blonde girl. "Friend?" he repeated. "Don't you mean yet another stalker, son?" He said, with the same smirk stuck on his face.

Mitsuko shook her head eagerly. "Not at all sir. I'm not even interested in him, that way." She explained without hesitation. "In fact, I don't see why others find him so special" she said, turning her head briefly around to grin at Trunks.

Vegeta laughed shortly. "Hah. Well then, I suppose that's fine with me." He commented and made an attempt to leave the room.

"Won't you sit with us for a while, Uncle Vegeta?" Pan said with the sweetest voice, suddenly smirking as well. Mitsuko, who thought she had handled Vegeta the right way , looked at her with confusion. She then looked at Trunks with questioning eyes, but he merely grinned, as if he knew what was coming.

Vegeta froze half way and turned around.

"You know I do not like to be called Uncle, kid. I've told you many times I'm not at all interested in becoming closer to you or your family. To be related to Kakarots offspring is a curse, not a pleasure." 

Pan continued to smirk, and Vegeta approached her quickly.

"Then again, since you seem to enjoy my presence so much, maybe we should arrange a little sparring session. One where I shall have no mercy." He raised a single brow as if he just asked her a simple question.

Pan continued to stare at them, until the entire room fell silent.

"I'm hungry, are you coming with me, Mitsuko?" was the first thing that came out of Pans mouth. She merely grinned at Vegeta and said "Don't make me hug you".

Mitsuko was surprised, but no one noticed. Vegeta lips curled up when he faced Pan, he glared at his son for laughing and practically ignored Mitsuko, as he turned around and went looking for Bulma.

"Fun" Pan commented and jumped up. "Seriously though, I'm hungry." She said to Mitsuko, who nodded and got up as well.

"I'm starving, too" She replied, which was obviously a lie, because she couldn't remember the last time she felt hunger.

This whole event with Vegeta, however, made her wonder what on earth her father had meant when he told her he tolerated no jokes. This Vegeta seemed okay – nice wasn't the right word – enough. And the way Trunks had spoken to him didn't remind her at all of the way her father used to. Whenever her father told her about Vegeta, he spoke with a mixture of fear, respect and sadness. Fear, because he heard how ruthless the man had been, respect, because he had battled for their lives and sadness, because he had lost his father. Extremely different, she thought.

When they said goodbye to Trunks and started walking to Pans house, the memories came back. The entire afternoon, she had been able to ignore them. Especially when Bulma and Vegeta arrived, she was too busy observing them to be listening to voices in her head. But when both girls fell silent, Mitsuko heard the voices again. This time, she was aware of Pan next to her and didn't froze entirely, but the fact is was happening again, still annoyed her.

 "_I don't know what happened. Help her. **Please."**_

_"Oh of course I'll help Eighteen! Mitsu-chan.. is she awake?"_

_"What does it look like? NO! Hurry!"_

_ "I was too late. Oh no! It was too late, Eighteen!"_

_ "No, it's not too late. It can't be."_

"I suppose you can be quite confused when you first meet someone like Vegeta."

Pans voice interrupted her thoughts. She heard the girl babbling on about Vegeta and Trunks' family. Something she might be interested in hearing, if she wasn't distracted by the memories. Something had happened, she realized, but for some reason she had no idea when this was, and what had happened. The voices didn't stop, and they were easier to listen to than Pans voice, which was sounding further away with every second.

_"It's not your fault, Eighteen. She was beyond saving when you brought her."_

_"No Bulma, you don't understand. It's not too late. There is a way." _

_"You can't mean.. NO."_

_"It will save her life."_

_"No, I can't. Not to her, not to Trunks."_

_"Forget Trunks, it's Mistuko! I only care for her!"_

_"You don't mean that!"_

_"Not now! She matters!"_

_"To me too!"___

_"Then why won't you? Do it!"_

_"I .. I can't, honestly, no."_

_"Do it, or I will kill you."_

Weeks passed and Mitsuko adjusted. Whenever Pan had classes, she hung about with Trunks. Whenever Trunks had lectures, she spent time with Pan. Occasionally, she would catch up with Goten or Marron, but she found it especially hard to act normal towards Marron. The five of them, however, were perfectly fine together. Where most girls would be at least a little shocked to find out about a race called Saiyans, Mistuko seemed perfectly comfortable with that fact. She wasn't even impressed when Trunks and Goten showed off their Super Saiyan transformation. No one had a clue she was used to this, that she already knew what they were capable off. She was, however, still rather confused about how to treat. Ever since she found out Marron was Eighteen's daughter, she had no desire at all to act friendly towards her. But she knew, too, that if she didn't, the others would never accept her. Faking and lying weren't her greatest talents, but she tried. And succeeded, because when Marron celebrated her 25th birthday, she was invited also.

"But I'm not sure if I'm comfortable around all those people." Mitsuko tried to object.

Goten grinned. "Don't worry, she invited Master Roshi, he scares off most of the guests!"

Pan laughed at first, then decided it was rude to say so and punched her uncle.

"Shut it!" she warned him. "I think it will be all right Mitsuko, I mean, Marron doesn't know that many people, it will be close friends and family only." 

Family. The word got stuck inside Mitsuko's head. But before she could even think about it, Trunks hit the brakes and announced they were there.

"Marron moved away from her home island, the little island Master Roshi lived." Pan tried to explain. 

"She got her own place around here, it's much easier to get to work."  Goten added.

Mitsuko merely nodded, and followed Trunks and the others to the door, which opened right before Goten could knock on it.

A broad smiling Marron greeted the four of them.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you!" she practically yelled in excitement. Then, a bit softer, "Master Roshi is doing his 'tricks' again." She said, looking over her shoulder. "Save me!"

Trunks, Goten and Pan laughed, but frankly, Mitsuko had no idea why. They stepped inside and heads turned their way.

"Hi guys." Trunks said dully, and hung up his coat.

"Everyone," Marron said in a loud voice, sure that she caught their attention, "This is Mitsuko, a friend of mine."

Eyes turned to the other blonde haired girl, next to Marron, who had a dull look on her face, but smiled nonetheless. She didn't blush or blink when everyone stared at her. Nor did she say anything. When Pan poked her from behind, she grinned slightly and said a polite "Hello."

Some mumbled a hello back, others turned around to return to their conversations. Some stared at the girl for another moment, before turning away, and some, like Gohan, Krillin and Yamucha, walked towards her.

Gohan smiled sincerely and shook Mitsuko's hands. "Great to see you decided to come as well, dear." He said.

Mitsuko smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She lied. "Thanks, Mr. .." Gohan frowned. "Err. Gohan." She corrected herself.

Gohan smiled again and turned to Krillin. 

"This is one of my best friends, and Marrons father, Krillin." 

Mitsuko looked from Marron to Krillin and studied him. He was old, she stated, but the friendly smile on his face was sincere. 

"It's always nice to meet some of Marrons friends. Welcome in the group, kid." He said enthusiastically. His voice sounded young, despite his older looks. And his handgrip was firm, not weak as she thought it would be.

The last person to shake her hands was Yamucha.

Marron smiled. "This is Yamucha, the ever famous desert bandit. Retired, of course." She joked. Yamucha nodded as he shook her hand. "He lives far away from the city, but decided to come for my birthday."

Mitsuko forced herself to say : "That's so sweet of you."

After meeting them, they returned to whatever they were doing, leaving the group behind.

"Well then, I guess you met practically everyone of importance." Pan grinned and grabbed her hand. 

"Lets get something to drink." She said as she dragged her towards the bar.

The party was crowded, but Mitsuko enjoyed herself, on a certain level. She had no trouble in the conversations, got along fine with Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan and even though she couldn't even remember the last time she tasted wine or toast, she drank and ate politely, trying to fit in.

"Seriously, I have got to get some more of these." Goten said with wide eyes pointing at the cookies he was eating. 

"Why didn't I know these existed?" he asked, almost insulted. 

Trunks laughed, "There's a mystery for us." 

"Laugh all you want, but I want to know where I can buy them!" he continued, seriously.

Mitsuko and Pan frowned at him, both surprised he could get excited over a cookie, but Mitsuko's frown disappeared when a voice from behind them spoke.

"Actually, Goten, I made them myself." A calm voice told him. "Something I taught myself, over the years. Cooking, like a human." She made a soft noise, like a chuckle. Pan and Trunks, who were facing Goten turned around and smiled.

"Hi Eighteen." They greeted.

Mitsuko turned around, too, yet slowly, until she gazed in the same big blue eyes that were so familiar to her.

_"And remember Mitsuko," her mother said with a stern voice, as she stroke her last tears away, "Be strong, because you *are*"_

_Mitsuko__ let out a big sob, and blinked. _

_"I didn't want to cry, but they.." she pointed outside, "They made me. I'm sorry mommy."_

_"That's okay." She replied dully._

_"You never cry." Mitsuko stated, with some admiration in her voice._

_Eighteen stared at her daughter for a brief moment._

_"That's right, I don't." she said, knowing it was a lie. _

_"But it's not a crime to cry. You just don't have to, because you're better than that." She told her._

_Mitsuko__ rubbed her one eye and nodded._

_"I want to go and see Daddy now, can we?"_

_Eighteen smiled bitterly, but her daughter didn't notice. "Come on then. We'll go and find him." _

**Well then, that's chapter 5 for you ^^ I have so little time to write, it's ridiculous, AND I'm going on a holiday in 5 days, so this will be my last update for a a while. Although I have much planned for this story, and this is only the beginning ^^ (Imagine how boring it will get, hehe) Next chapter will focus on Eighteen and Trunks, though.. REVIEW Good people REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Masaka

**Chapter 6: M**asaka**** (Impossible)********

Left behind she had wandered around for days. Deserted villages she'd visited before were the only thing that reminded her of reality. The harsh reality that she was an evil that people feared. She remembered a time when people tried to resist. People had tried to attack her, to prevent her from killing and destroying. But without any effort, she got rid of them. Or, they, more like it. It had always been her and Seventeen. And now he was gone.

She looked to her left and noticed a group of humans, in an alley. She could hear them talking, even though they were far away. She could see their stares, and also the fear in their eyes. She stroke her hair and sighed. They weren't going to attack her. They gave up trying, she knew. 

"Hey you." 

Eighteen looked up and stared in the eyes of one of the humans. He had a frown on his face. She studied him for a moment, wondering if he was going to attack her. He tried to look confident, but showed every sign of fear. Eighteen merely stared at him.

"W-where's the other one?" he then asked.

"Yeah!" Another voice sounded, from a bit further away, "That guy, where is he?" 

Eighteen glanced over to see who was talking, and saw a man holding a shuffle. He had asked her where Seventeen was. 

Of course they would ask that. They were always together. No one had ever seen the two of them apart. It had always been "them" or "the androids". Never just her. 

She focused on the man in front of her, again. He had repeated his question, a bit louder this time. Eighteen wasn't sure what to say. And if she should say anything at all. 

"He's dead." She then admitted, surprised by her own honesty.

Several pair of eyes widened, some even sighed with relief.

"He's dead?" The man repeated.

"Did I stutter?" she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But.." The man stepped back upon noticing her tone. 

"He's dead, I'm not, that's the story." She said in a dull voice. Eighteen noticed how different she felt.

Normally,  the humans annoyed her to a certain level, and they would die once she reached that level. She wouldn't hesitate to kill them. And destroy some buildings in the process. But today was different.

Everything had changed, and no one gave her time to think about it. People had to bug her.

The humans didn't know how to respond, either. The bearded man who had bravely asked her the questions, had stepped back and was now studying the android in front of him.

"How did he.." he started, but quickly shut up when he earned a glare from the woman in front of him.

"Die?" she almost hissed. "Wouldn't you like to know. That there's a guy who killed him in mere seconds, and had mercy on me. That he condemned me of a life without my brother, in a world I destroyed without a purpose in this fake life I'm living?" 

The eyes of the man widened. As he slowly repeated what the android had just told him, Eighteen panted, and, for the second time that day, she felt more and more human.

Again, tears filled up her eyes. This time, she fought them back, not willing to show these humans what had happened to her. But she already told everything to the stranger. Why, she didn't know. It was a fatal mistake, too, probably. She cared little, and waited for a response of the man.

Any other human would have attacked her within the second. She was, after all, defenseless, emotional confused and without her strongest ally. It was possible to kill her, because she had just admitted another man had killed her brother. She wasn't immortal, and it wasn't impossible to destroy her. Any other man or woman would have done so.

Eighteen was lucky, if you could call it luck. While the other men further away hadn't heard a single bit of the story and were just staring, the bearded men lowered his weapon. 

His frown disappeared into a shy smile. Eighteen had never seen such a smile before. It was sympathy, but she had never witnessed it.

"Go, then." He nodded.

Eighteen raised a brow. 

He glanced over at the group and turned back to her. 

"Go, and live your life. Find your purpose. Be careful."  The last bit was an obvious warning.

She stared at him, utterly confused. As if she needed permission from this *human* to go on. She was about to yell at him, when she realized she couldn't. She had no desire. She just didn't care anymore.

Did she ever?

So she nodded. And walked past him. Pas the group of armored men. Past the shop filled with people, hiding under tables and behind bars. She walked out of the city, into another. She kept walking, and walking, until she collapsed.

Androids have no limit to their energy. But Eighteen was tired.

It didn't take Bulma long to find her. 

After Trunks had left Eighteen behind, he couldn't decide wetter to go home or not. He had failed, but knew his mother would be the one person who'd forgive him. Still, he had done something he hadn't counted on. He'd spared Eighteens life, after he had taken her brothers'. Was it right to call Eighteens existence a "life"? He didn't know, but frankly, right now he didn't even want to think about it. He was afraid he had made the wrong choice. What if she fooled him, and what if the change he had seen in her wasn't sincere? What if she was laughing right now, as she was killing hundreds of people? Trunks didn't want to know.

But what if she was struggling out there, left behind with her tears. He had seen it. Or so he thought. He had seen her save a boy's life. He had seen her disagreeing with her brother. He had seen how tears rolled down her cheek. 

She had been as surprised as he was. He was almost certain she had some kind of regret.

What if it was true? What next? He let the world most dangerous creature go. The one responsible for this earth's change. He let her go without making her pay. And that was something he had trouble accepting.

Eventually he did go home. His mother took him in her arms and comforted him. He was in tears, of rage, of grief, of confusion. He was tired, exhausted. Fed up with fighting, especially *her*. Bulma understood. Bulma comforted the boy. Bulma watched as Trunks refused to get out, anymore. He had no spirit left, was tired all the time and wouldn't leave the house. Their disagreements resulted in big fights, and it was Trunks, of all people, who forced Bulma out of the house.

She was fed up with her son acting like that. Something had to change, she knew. She hoped things would change soon, because this was destroying both of them.

It was at that time when Bulma found Eighteen. She stumbled upon an unconscious blonde girl, in a heap on the ground. Bulma dropped her groceries and kneeled down, to see what's wrong. 

"Goodness!" she exclaimed and stroke some of the filthy blonde hair away. Only then she recognized her. 

"No!" she whispered and crawled back a bit. 

"Her." She then stated, as she stood up and grabbed her groceries. Bulma was about to run away, leaving the android behind where she found her when she saw Eighteen opening her eyes.

The two women stared at each other. Eighteen didn't blink or look away, nor did Bulma. And then Bulma recognized panic in her eyes. And exhaustion. And Bulma wouldn't be Bulma if she didn't help those who asked her for help. Eighteen silently asked her for help. When the android moaned softly and fainted again, it was Bulma's queue to place her in the car and take her home. 

Why she didn't hesitate to take her former enemy into her own home, she didn't know. It was as if she had already decided on it, before she even found Eighteen. It was *her* after all, who had told her son that he shouldn't hold a grudge and that it wasn't necessary to kill the androids. Which was definitely a strange advice, considering it was *her*, who sent him to the past in the first place.

Bulma didn't know anymore, either. But one look at the blonde android and she knew she wasn't a threat, not anymore. What would happen now, was a mystery to her, but she'd try her best. 

Bulma bit her lip when she opened the door. She slowly opened her mouth and called her son.

"Trunks! Can you get down here?" she yelled and heard her voice echoing through the empty house. 

"What's wrong mom?" Trunks' voice replied, and she heard footsteps coming her way. 

"Promise me you won't freak out and just help me here." She ordered him before she stepped aside so her son could see her 'problem'.

His eyes widened. 

"Her." He said in a whisper.

Bulma nodded slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"She – "  She started but Trunks shook her hand off, "She needs help, Trunks." She repeated firmly.

He stared from the android to his mother and back. Then, he focused on the ground. He stroke his long purple hair aside and sighed.

"Where do you want her?" he asked, the sound of defeat obviously present in his voice.

Bulma smiled painfully. "The lab, I suppose?" she said carefully and stepped inside to let her son pass. Trunks walked up to the car and grabbed Eighteen. He raised a brow upon touching her, something he had only done in a battle. It felt strange to treat her this carefully, and carrying her inside the house made him feel light headed and very confused. This wasn't right, and not supposed to happen.

When he told Eighteen to go away, he never expected she would end up in his house. If only his mother wasn't.. so Bulma like. Trunks shook his head. Of course his mother would help her. She would help anyone, every bastard and mortal enemy. Just like she helped Vegeta, that one day in the past.

Trunks stare at the unconscious Eighteen.

"You're lucky, android." He muttered.

Eighteen didn't blink, or open her eyes. She heard, however. Lucky. That was one way to call it.

"It's nice to meet you." She heard herself say.

Eighteen gave a polite nod and shook the hand offered to her. She was about to turn around when Marron grabbed her mothers attention.

"Mom! This is Mitsuko, you know? The girl I told you about?" 

The two exchanged meaningful looks and at that point, Eighteen turned to Mitsuko, as if she saw the girl for the first time.

"Right!" She said, and the tone of her voice changed instantly. She studied Mitsuko and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was *you*." She explained. "Marron told me about you."

Somehow, that surprised Mistuko, but as usual she suppressed that feeling and merely smiled. 

"Wow, I'm almost honored." She joked, and some of them began to laugh. Mitsuko didn't, however. She already forgot what she had said and stared at the woman in front of her. Eighteen did the same thing.

The room was filled with people, talking and laughing at each other. Only a few stood out. Marron, of course, because it was her birthday, and she looked absolutely stunning. Then there was Bura, the tag along who had joined her mother and father at the party and looked beautiful as always. It was obvious both Trunks and Goten were looking at their best. It was amazing how no one seemed to notice that there were two people in the room who looked so much alike. As Eighteen and Mitsuko stood in front of each other, only Pan was a bit surprised at how this seemed.

In the weeks Mitsuko had been around her, she had always acted a bit strange. Especially upon meeting new people, she could act very unnatural. Almost inhuman. Most of the time, she would simply stare at the other person, her face not showing the slightest expression. This time, it wasn't any different. The girl with her long black hair raised a brow, when she noticed the sudden silence in the group. The laughter around her had stopped and it seemed as if everyone – Marron, Goten, Trunks and several other people who stood close – was focused on Eigtheen and Mitsuko. Both blonde, but Eighteens hair was cut short, which made the ageless android look young and fresh. Mitsuko's hair, however, was even longer than before, tied in tail which she wore sideways over her shoulder. The two _somehow_ looked alike. It was bizarre.

'You are going to talk to her' she heard a soft voice in the back of her head tell her.

'Smile, joke, sneeze, anything'

She blinked. 'Don't look at her. It isn't her.' 

Slowly, she regained control of her limbs. 

'_It could have been'_

It wasn't Mitsuko who broke the silence. It wasn't Eighteen who looked away. It wasn't even Marron who had frowned at both of them. It was a soft cough, coming from Pan.

"Mitsu-chan?"

Mitsuko's head jerked in Pan's direction. 'That nickname' 

"What's wrong Pan?" she said, smiling sweetly at her younger friend. Pan stared at her toes uncomfortably.

"You were.. staring, so.."

Mitsuko laughed. She forced herself to. Inside, she heard that same voice telling her to look back at the woman, but she couldn't.

"Ugh." 

Eighteens voice made her wince in pain, but Mitsuko managed to control her body.

"It's Roshi, he's bothering her again." Eighteen sighed. Trunks and Goten looked in Master Roshi's direction.

"I'd hurry up and save her." Goten said, obviously amused.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "My lucky day." she muttered and walked past Mitsuko, looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I'll catch up with you kids later." she said, and hurried towards Master Roshi.

"Kids." Trunks pulled a face.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Mistuko, except for Pan. She moved closer towards Mitsuko and whispered. 

"What was that with Eighteen? You froze, again!"

"Nothing." Mitsuko said surprised. "I.. don't know what you mean?" and before Pan knew it, she had turned to Trunks and Goten, and involved herself in a conversation about Master Roshi. 

Pan quirked a brow, slightly upset, but then shook her head in defeat. Her eyes met Marrons', who gave a non understanding expression. 

Mitsuko wasn't blind. She wasn't oblivious. She knew Pan was upset, and that she was now exchanging looks with Marron. She knew she had screwed up once again. Mitsuko was absolutely sure she had made a wrong impression. But seeing Eighteen, seeing her _mother, shattered something inside. Her feelings took control. Her body didn't obey. She had experienced this before. And should have known better. Her mind and body were bothered by her heart. And the loving memories._

Glancing over Trunks' shoulders, she saw Eighteen, looking pleasantly calm. She was different.

_I saw you in a way_

_But that's another life_

No, she was exactly the same, but then again, she wasn't. She looked so much alike, but this Eighteen was calm. She couldn't remember the last time her Eighteen had been calm. 

_Maybe they're the same_

_I wonder where you are_

_Yesterday is gone_

She knew there was no way of comparing. She knew what had happened here, and knew that the timelines were twisted. She had been stuck in a destroyed world, with only a mother and father and grandmother to love her. This Eighteen, this Trunks, and .. Marron, shared a family, a group of friends and a world in peace.

_But it ain't far away_

_I guess it's far enough_

She blinked and forced a smile on her face, smiling at a joke Goten had made. It was a long time ago. She should forget.

_I'm older in my head_

_My innocents is gone_

What was it again? What did Eighteen say, when Mitsuko wondered about the past?

_It's all the same_

_No matter where you are _

_She said_

Mitsuko had put faith in those words for a long time. She never doubted the truth, until she came to see for herself. She landed in a world that could've been hers. It was all the same, according to her mother.

_But she was wrong_

Mitsuko never knew how she made it through that night. And she never realized that Eighteen was fully aware of how long Mitsuko had been looking at her.

**The ending is a bit odd, I am aware. In fact, the entire last bit is. I'm experiencing a writers block, I think. I have to admit, I haven't read a DBZ fanfic in months. I haven't even seen any of the episodes lately. I'm a lousy fan. Just been busy with school, and life and such. Hopefully, I'll get inspired to continue this and other stories, but.. *sigh* I don't know. This story if my favorite one, but it's taking forever to write. And I am fully aware you probably don't understand a thing, haha. I'd appreciate a review, however ;)**


End file.
